


Movie Night

by CheezPleez



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Funny, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: Movie night for the Avengers and It's finally Steve's turn to pick. Will they be bored to death by old movies or does he have something else in store.





	Movie Night

It was a rare moment for the team. They were mostly all at the tower together for the first time in weeks so it was time for movie night. Trouble was it was Steve’s turn to pick. He had passed it off a few times because he was still playing 70 years of catch up but since it’s been a few years he should have a handle on pop culture enough to pick a movie. There had been bets going all week of what kind of movies Steve would pick. Most times they all picked a few from the same genre or maybe the same subject matter. 

Clint was certain they were going to end up with either a few movies that Cap had actually been around to see in theaters or it was going to be a sappy movie fest. Sam was feeling like he might end up with a few cowboy flicks or maybe Errol flynn movies. Seemed like his kinda thing. Netasha couldn’t think of a time where Steve had watched a movie without it being movie night. When he went on dates he never did the whole dinner and a movie thing and if he wasn’t working he was normally reading, working out, or sleeping. She tried to see if Bucky had any clue what he might select but he shrugged. “Couldn’t tell ya Nat. Lots changed both in film and with Steve. He ain’t the kid that had nightmares after seeing Bambi.” Clint choked on his coffee “He what now?” Bucky shook his head “Should have watched that one before I took him. How was I supposed to know Walt was gonna order the most brutal hit in history.” He stared off into space recalling the night after they went to see the film. Steve was absolutely Wrecked. 

Wanda sat down and shrugged “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. That scene makes me cringe. I don’t know anyone that could sit through it and not feel anything.” Sam shot and accusing look towards Nat and Bucky. She quickly put her hands up “Hey hey just because I kill people for a living doesn't mean I don’t have feelings.” Bucky shrugged “It was just a deer” everyone’s jaw dropped as he went to the counter. “Well it was a cartoon deer in a cartoon movie no it wasn;t nice but it aint like its the worst thing any of us have seen”  
“Or done”  
He turned to see Tony in the doorway. “I really hope that some of that depression era cynicism slipping out of you and not anything Hydra programmed. Shurri was promised she fixed you.” He said nothing but continued to fix his coffee leaving everyone to wonder.  
“So anyone have a clue as to what kinda flicks Rogers is gonna have us sit through tonight? Don’t get me wrong I love movie night with you all, I'm just wondering what kinda thing we can expect from the oldest living fossil.”  
“Hey hey Bucky’s older than me so HE is the oldest living fossil. As for movie night I think I picked some fun ones well I think they are fun at least. Don’t worry most are in color before you open your mouth Barton.” He grabbed a cup of coffee and left. 

Bucky had a strange look on his face. “Somethin on your mind Barnes?” Tony took the cup of coffee from his hands. “I hate when he gets that look.”  
“Look? I wasn’t aware of any look”  
“Oh god you guys haven’t had this happen yet….”  
Everyone was now looking at him with curiosity. “Come on spill it what are we missing.”  
“That look is the I have an ace up my sleeve that will make even bucky shit himself look.”  
“Ok soooooo when was the last time he had that look give us an idea here.”  
He looked over at Clint “Well….um…..Oh god I can’t even think about it.” He closed his eyes and shook his head as if trying to make something disappear. Of all the things HYDRA wiped even they couldn’t take that one.” Everyone was not a little more uneasy about movie night. Wanda walked over and placed a hand on his arm. “Do you mind? I’m not a fan of surprises I need to know what we are getting into.” He nodded  
After a few minutes Wanda was wide eyes and white as a ghost.”HE did THAT?” She then ran to the sink and vomited.everyone was now in a frenzy in the kitchen. Clint sat her down at the sink while Bucky just quietly walked away. “Ok what happened? Because I really can’t imagine Steve “straight and Narrow” Rogers doing anything to illicit a reaction like that. Once She had a moment to collect herself she took a deep breath. “He has a sick sense of humor. I honestly might expect it from someone like you but it was just so uncharacteristically him. Now that doesn't mean it will have anything to do with the movies he will pick we might be surprised. Maybe Bucky is messing with us.” 

Later that evening Tony had everything set up for movie night. Pizza was being dished out drinks passed around and Steve was setting up the three movies he selected for them to view. Tony had convinced them that they could handle anything Captain america could handle and he hoped he wasn’t lying to himself. He had to admit He was surprised when Night of the living dead rolled onto the screen. Bucky looked over at him. “Really? Steve? A zombie movie? You know how I feel about horror movies.” The grin on his face was enough to show he knew and he didn’t care.

“Aw come on it can’t be that bad it’s in black and white old movies are HOLY SHIT!” Clint was so caught off guard by the sudden violence he spilled his soda on the floor. Steve sat with a smile on his face the entire time. Once the credits rolled and the lights came on for a moment he could see everyone staring at him. “What. I liked that one.” Bucky shook his head and punched him in the arm. “Damn it Rogers.”  
“What can I say Buck, I’ve always liked a good horror movie.”  
“I would have never guessed,” Tony said looking a bit clammy. “ ‘scuse me” He quickly ran to the other room where they could hear him proceed to puke his guts out.  
“Come on guys we have seen stuff way worse than this and that was all real this is just a movie. I could have shown you the remake that's even gorier.”  
Sam got up and grabbed some more pizza “Well I’m ready for the next film whatcha got Cap.”  
He got up and put the next DVD in the player. “Maybe this one will be a bit better.”  
He lied it was not. By the time the Omen finished they had to wrestle the remote away from Steve so that they could stop the last movie. “Jeez you guys are more worked up than rats on a trash boat.” Tony Quickly got up and walked out of the room “New movie night rule. No horror movies and NO ONE lets Rogers pick.”  
“ I thought you all were prepared to be bored. Did I surprise you? Thought you were getting some cheesy old movie fest? I guess I’m just full of surprises. I kinda expected a little more metal from you guys. I mean I’ve gone toe to toe with Actual Vampires none of this stuff bothers me.”  
Bucky shook his head. “ It’s the slaughterhouse all over again.” Steve laughed “ Aw man that was great. The looks on your faces was priceless. Who would have thought Susan would have even agreed to help me with that one.”  
“Ok so what happened at the slaughterhouse? Cuz now I gotta know. It’s got Bucky nearly having a heart attack just recalling it.”  
“Oh it’s a good story. So it's no secret that I was not the strongest guy before the serum and everyone figured that meant I was also a fraidy cat. After the Bambi incident it was only worse. So I went to Susan Wells, a girl in our neighborhood whose dad happened to own a slaughterhouse. Anyway, I told her I wanted to give the guys a good scare and prove once and for all they were bigger fraidy cats that I would ever be. She helped me no questions asked. See Susan wasn’t like the other girls. Her hair was cut real short and she was forever wearing men's clothes. It wasn’t for lack of moment she just liked it that way and She could throw a punch that would make any guy proud. So we convinced her dad to let us buy one of the hogs after it was slaughtered and quickly went to work. We hollowed out the head and eyes so I could put it over mine and we did the same with the body. She was really good at that. Once we were dont I was a site we even dressed me up in some of her dads old clothes. We smeared some blood on her and she quickly ran to tell Buck and the guys that something had happened in the Slaughterhouse and she couldn’t find me. After a frantic search and the discovery of my tattered bloody clothes I came hurtling out at them the horrible pig monster that as far as they knew had eaten poor pitiful Steve Rogers.”  
He began to laugh a hard honest laugh as the say there silent. Sam began to snicker and was then just as hysterical as Steve. “SHUT UP! It was NOT funny at all Steve. My mom busted my ass for telling stories when we came screaming into her house in a panic thinking you have become pig monster food!” Natasha shook her head. “There is something not right about you two” Gesturing to Steve and Sam. “You need therapy or something.” She got up and left looking thoroughly disgusted as Clint just sat there his mouth hanging open as Steve continued to laugh. Bucky got up and punched him in the shoulder one more time. “You should have left me in Wakanda.”

He and Sam watched silence of the lambs together while everyone else attempted to go to sleep for the night. Never let it be said that Steve Rogers was a dull person to be around.


End file.
